The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing graphical user interface (GUI) window control.
When sizing a window, it is labor intensive to put the mouse pointer on the window border or corner, when you want to get the double arrow icon to appear for window resize. This is especially difficult if you have a shaky hand, a fast pointer speed, or a narrow border. The pointer may overshoot the border on several tries, and then when you do get it on the border, a tiny jiggle of the mouse can send it off the border before you can hit the left button to grab the border and drag it. The problem is worse if, when you overshoot the border, your operating system brings a new window to the foreground automatically, because then you lose the view of the border and have to go bring its window back into view.
A mechanism is needed to easily and efficiently implement graphical user interface (GUI) window control. A need exists for a way to easily resize windows.
Principal objects of the present invention are to provide a method, apparatus, and computer program product for implementing graphical user interface (GUI) window control. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing graphical user interface (GUI) window control substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method, apparatus, and computer program product are provided for implementing graphical user interface (GUI) window control. At least one window portion of a window object is defined for selection. Checking for a predefined path selection of one window portion is performed. Responsive to identifying a predefined path selection, checking for a user selection entry within a set time period is performed. Responsive to an identified user selection entry, the window portion is easily selected so that the portion can be dragged and the window object resized.